A mouse is used to control a cursor on a computer screen so as to operate the computer. In addition to a left button and a right button, a scroll of the mouse is the most commonly used button for general users, for example, browsing a webpage or moving the cursor by rotating the scroll, or outputting middle button signals or switching between different functional modes by pressing the scroll.
To make users feel more comfortable when using the mouse, many ergonomic designs have also been widely applied in mouse housings. As shown in FIG. 1, a mouse 9 includes: a housing 91 and a scroll 92, where the housing 91 includes an upper cover 911 and a bottom 912, and a control end of the upper cover 911 has a tilt design from upper right to bottom left, so that a user may rest fingers more comfortably. In addition, to improve the convenience of mouse operation in a dark environment and attract more attention from consumers, the scroll 92 usually has a lighting function. As shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, the scroll 92 has a groove 921, and a rotating shaft 922 protrudes from a bottom surface of the groove; a luminous module 93 includes: a circuit board 931 and a luminous unit 932, where the luminous unit 932 is arranged in the groove 921, and is used to emit light to the scroll 92, so that the scroll 92 produces a luminous visual effect. A middle button switch module 94 is disposed below the rotating shaft 922.
In the prior art, when the luminous module 93 is disposed above the rotating shaft 922 (as shown in FIG. 2A), the luminous module 93 may be too close to the upper cover 911, thereby affecting the tilt design of the upper cover 911. When the scroll 92 is pressed, the luminous module 93 does not descend along with the scroll 92, so that the luminous unit 932 is too close to or in contact with an inner circumference of the groove 921, and therefore, the luminance produced by the scroll 92 changes, or light leakage even occurs. If the luminous unit 932 is too close to or in contact with the inner circumference of the groove 921, an extra rubber cap (not shown) needs to be disposed on the circuit board 931 near the luminous unit 932 to prevent damage to the luminous unit 932 caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD).
However, when the luminous module 93 is disposed below the rotating shaft 922 (as shown in FIG. 2B), the rotating shaft 922 may block the light emitted by the luminous unit 932, resulting in lower luminance of the scroll 92 when the scroll shines.
Therefore, the technical problem to be solved in the present invention is to provide a scroll module, in which a relative arrangement of the rotating shaft and the luminous module does not affect the tilt design of the control end of the mouse, and the rotating shaft does not block the light emitted by the luminous module.